Love and Regret
by Phink
Summary: Ungkapan singkat mengenai penyesalan James atas apa yang selama ini diperbuat Marauder terhadap Severus. Light Yaoi. J X S.


**Warning : Umm.. James & Severus bukan milikku eventhough I hope they're mine.**

James Potter, kapten Quiddich Gryffindor, mendesah panjang. Dia duduk termangu memandangi danau dimana gurita raksasa yang menghuni danau tersebut melambaikan kakinya seakan ia tahu ada seseorang yang melihat aksinya dan memberikan sambutan kepada anak lelaki berambut hitam tersebut. Tentunya semua orang tahu (maksudnya hanya teman – teman Maraudernya saja) kalau anak muda tampan tersebut sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gurita tersebut (bahkan mungkin tidak terlihat sama sekali walaupun gurita tersebut raksasa).

"Merlin, James! Sampai kapan kau akan terus mendesah sambil memandangi ular kecil tersebut?" Sirius Black, salah seorang teman dan anggota Marauder menyergah marah melihat temanya terbuai asmara kepada salah seorang murid Slytherin. Masalahnya, bukan hanya James jatuh cinta kepada murid Slytherin biasa malah jatuh cinta pada Severus Snape, musuh bebuyutan mereka. "James! Kau dengar aku bicara tidak?" Sirius mengerang melihat bahkan James tidak mengubris ucapannya.

"Uh.. Kau bicara padaku, Siri?" James memberikan Sirius yang mulai marah senyuman polos tanpa dosa.

"Tentu tidak. Aku sedang berlatih pidato pada tembok." Sirius menjawab dengan sarkasme yang diiringi nada manis sambil membalas senyum James.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kupikir tadi ada yang memanggilku." James melenggos sambil mendesah kembali memandangi anak muda berambut hitam panjang yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon dekat danau. Mata James kembali berbinar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut penuh cinta.

"Oh, tidak. Dia kembali mati dari dunia. Memang susah kalau orang kasmaran, semua orang menumpang di dunia yang hanya milik mereka berdua." Sirius mengerang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Umm.. bukannya ungkapan itu untuk orang yang sedang pacaran?" Peter bertanya kepada Remus sambil kebingungan. Sirius mendelik marah kepada anak muda terkecil di jajaran Marauder.

"Memangnya sekarang tidak seperti itu keadannya dengan James." Sergah Sirius marah.

"Memang mirip sih." Peter mengiyakan saat ia mendengar sentakan marah Sirius. Keringat mulai muncul di keningnya. Maklum, Sirius yang sedang tersinggung dan marah bukan seseorang yang ingin berada didekatmu.

"Tentu saja mirip. Sama malah. Memang kau tidak lihat, ia bahkan merasa tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini. Hanya ular kecil menyebalkan itu saja." Gerutu Sirius, tidak senang saat temannya tidak memberikan perhatian kepada dia.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka pacaran kalau saat ini saja dia sudah seperti ini?" Remus menghela napas panjang, tidak ingin membayangkan keadaan yang mungkin terjadi saat James benar – benar berpacaran dengan Severus. Yah.. itu pun kalau Severus mau menerima cinta James (yang mana sangat diragukan oleh Remus terutama dengan pengalaman yang tidak mengenakkan selama 4 tahun).

"Hei! Itu sangat menyakitkan. Tidak baik membicarakan orang dibelakang." James menegur teman – temannya. Sirius memutarkan bola matanya sambil mencibir.

"Kalau kau perhatikan baik – baik, yang mana seharusnya kau sadari sejak tadi, kami tidak berbicara dibelakangmu." Sirius mencibir kepada James. "Kami berbicara tepat dihadapanmu." Sirius meneruskan tanpa ekspresi. Remus mendeham untuk menahan tawa saat ia melihat reaksi James yang tidak percaya.

"Tapi badanku kan tidak menghadapmu. Jelas itu tandanya kau bicara dibelakangku." Ia membalas dengan main – main. Urat nadi di kening Sirius berdenyut saat ia menahan marah kepada temannya yang bodoh.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, James?" Remus bertanya sebelum Sirius dapat membalas gurauan James dengan makian.

"Sejujurnya, Remy, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendekati dia." James menjawab, wajahnya penuh kegalauan saat ia membalik untuk melihat Severus yang masih membaca perkamen di bawah naungan pohon. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuktikan kepada dia bahwa aku sungguh – sungguh jatuh cinta pada dia, bukan hanya sekedar main – main atau keisengan belaka." James tersenyum pahit pada temannya. "Dan dengan pengalaman yang ia dapat selama ini dari Marauder, menurutmu apa mungkin dia bisa percaya bahkan menerima dan memaafkanku?" James berbisik, wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan untuk semua yang sudah terjadi, untuk semua kenakalan, kejahilan bahkan ejekan yang sudah mereka lontarkan kepada Severus.

"Aku tidak tahu, James." Remus menjawab dengan suara kecil sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah temannya yang penuh dengan penyesalan dan kekalahan.

"Mengapa tidak mencari orang lain saja? Banyak orang yang suka denganmu, James." Sirius mengerutkan keningnya sambil melontarkan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, Siri." James berkata dengan tenang. "Sejak awal kupikir aku tidak menyukai Severus. Setiap kali aku melihat dia dan Lily bersama, aku merasa kesal dan marah. Sejak awal pertemuan, Severus tidak pernah tunduk terhadapku dimana semua orang selalu memberikan apa yang aku inginkan dan hal itu membuat aku jengkel. Pada saat dia masuk dalam Slytherin, aku semakin marah terutama dengan setiap hasutan bahwa setiap Slytherin merupakan orang yang memiliki sifat yang buruk. Awalnya kupikir aku jatuh cinta dengan Lily karena setiap kali aku melihat mereka berdua, hatiku serasa panas dan aku tidak suka saat ia dekat – dekat dengan gadis yang kupikir aku suka." James terdiam sejenak sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Severus yang sedang tersenyum akan sesuatu pada perkamen yang ada di tangannya. "Setelah aku dekat dengan Lily, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untuk dia. Sebenarnya, aku marah karena Lily dekat dengan Severus. Aku marah karena aku ingin dia dekat dengan aku. Aku ingin memastikan dia tahu tentang aku. Aku berulah kepada dia untuk memastikan bahwa aku selalu ada dipikirannya." James tersenyum pahit sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

"Dan saat aku menyadari perasaanku, semua sudah terlambat." James menghela napas dalam – dalam. "Aku mendapatkan harapanku. Ia selalu memikirkan dan mengingatku." James menatap tajam kepada mata Sirius. "Ia mengingatku sebagai penyiksa dan orang yang tidak punya hati. Ia tahu semua tentang aku karena dia sangat membenci diriku." James mengangguk kecil, suaranya terdengar pasrah. Ketiga Marauder lainnya terdiam saat ia mendengar pengakuan James. Penyesalan dan kesedihan mulai melanda hati masing – masing anak muda tersebut.

Penyesalan karena perbuatan mereka saat ini membuat sedih teman mereka. Kesedihan timbul karena mereka tahu seberapa besar penyesalan dan kesedihan James karena ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya karena perbuatannya sendiri walau ia sendiri tidak menyadari apa makna dari perasaan maupun tidakan kekanak – kanakannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sirius bertanya dengan suara lemah.

"Yang aku bisa lakukan saat ini hanya melihat dia dari jauh dan berdoa bahwa suatu saat perasaan cinta ini akan berkurang. Dan mungkin di masa yang akan datang, aku berharap bahwa suatu saat mungkin dia mau memaafkan kebodohanku selama ini." James tersenyum pahit kembali. "Dan aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa di masa yang akan datang, ia bisa bahagia." James menghela napas kembali.

'_Dan aku berharap kalau perasaan benci yang muncul dalam dadaku untuk seseorang yang suatu saat akan ia cintai ini pun dapat berkurang.' _gumam James dalam hati.

"Jammie," Sirius berbisik kecil, "kalau memang kau mencintai dia, jangan pernah menyerah." Sirius berkata dengan tegas. "Kalau kau menyerah tanpa perjuangan, maka itu bukanlah cinta." James mengamati Sirius dengan takjub. Bibir James tertarik perlahan membentuk senyuman manis dan matanya menyiratkan kekaguman dan rasa terima kasih.

"Aku ingin mencoba, biarkan aku memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan dia." James menyeringai nakal. "Kau benar, Siri. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Aku akan terus berusaha sampai ia mengatakan ya." James menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berpaling kepada temannya. "Doakan aku semoga berhasil." James berkata sambil berlari kecil menuju tepian danau tempat dimana Severus saat ini merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Jammie." Siri berteriak memanggil temannya. "Apapun yang kau butuhkan, aku akan membantumu." Sirius mengangguk sambil tersenyum yang mendapat anggukan balasan dari James.

A/N : Pikiran dan jari iseng yang sedang muncul di malam hari.


End file.
